


Growing Up a Danvers

by mercy_fo



Series: Kalex [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers is in College, Drunk Alex Danvers, F/F, Kalex, Kara Danvers is Supergirl, POV Alex Danvers, Protective Alex Danvers, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_fo/pseuds/mercy_fo
Summary: Alex goes away to college and realizes her feelings for Kara. Then when Kara's left alone for the weekend, of course Alex invites her for a visit to see her.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Kalex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707796
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	1. Weekend Visits Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Kalex story, I'm a tired mess, so I hope this makes sense.

Ever since Kenny, Alex and Kara had been inseparable. That had pushed the two girls together to form such a tight bond, one that couldn’t be broken. With being the only person that knew Kara’s secret, Alex became such a vital part of Kara’s everyday. She was the one person that Kara could show her fears and inability to control her powers with. Alex had no problem with this, per mom had it already ingrained in Alex’s brain to protect Kara, and she always will.

It wasn’t until Alex went to college that she realized that it wasn’t out of a sisterly bond that she enjoyed being around Kara every second possible, or that she felt the need to defend Kara even against herself at times. Alex’s homesickness wasn’t for home and everything that she had left behind, but a particular blonde that she’d shared a room with for the past five years. 

Alex’s first week at college was the hardest, because since she was used to sharing a room with Kara, that’s who she thought she could hear snoring or stirring in the mornings. But no, it was her new roommate that she shared her dorm with. It was like the universe wasn’t even trying to be nice and let Alex move on from her thoughts she was starting to realize were inappropriate until she got away from the her sister. 

She loved calling Kara her sister, which made all of it even stranger as Alex slowly began to understand her feelings for Kara. However, it wasn’t until her roommate started talking about her boyfriend that she realized why she enjoyed the phrase “my sister.” It was because Alex was calling Kara hers. She didn’t care what word came after it, as long as Kara belonged to her. This realization made Alex face plant into her pillow for most of her first weekend at college. Since she didn’t have friends yet, she just laid in bed, texting and talking to Kara, all the while continuously shoving her face into her pillow with frustration and trying to will herself to forget her feelings or move on. 

Kara really wasn’t helping matters either, she missed Alex just as much, constantly texting anything and everything from stating that she missed the older Danvers to funny stories regarding her teachers to photos of cute animals that Kara crosses during her day. Alex feels like she was actually wish Kara, especially when the blonde really starts up the conversations when she’s walking home from school. Eliza’s always working, which was Alex’s biggest guilt about going to college, was leaving Kara behind to be home by herself mostly. Alex loved their afternoon chat sessions that led almost way too late into the evening. Alex’s only reason for ending the conversations so that her little sister would get some rest. 

The first month of school flew by faster than Alex imagined, between classes, homework, and Kara, she kept herself fairly busy to make the time away from Kara not seem too painful. It was a Friday afternoon, Alex just got back from her chemistry lab when she looked at her phone that was on silent for the two hours she was stuck in the lab.

KD: Just got home, note from Eliza says that she’s going to be gone all weekend. Emergency at one of the corporate labs I guess, she won’t be back until Monday night or Tuesday. :(

KD: I wish you were here. 

KD: I miss our lazy weekends when we get the house to ourselves.

KD: Ugh, I just remembered you have lab for another hour. Sorry for blowing up your phone. I just miss you.

Alex sighed, she hated the idea that Kara was home by herself. She dropped her book bag onto her bed, looked over to her roommate, Kelsey’s side of the room. Kelsey was gone until late Sunday, she decided to go home for the weekend, she left last night, it didn’t help with Alex’s homesickness knowing someone else got to go home.

Alex clicked on Kara’s contact in her phone and started dialing, she didn’t even realize what she was doing until there was no time to back out.

“Alex?!”

“Want to come check out college life for the weekend?” 

“WHAT? REALLY?” Kara practically screamed into the phone.

Alex chuckled, “yeah, Kelsey is gone so we’d have my room to ourselves. I know you don’t want to be home by yourself, so I figured I’d offer.”

“Yes, yes, yes! I want to come visit.” 

“That’s what I figured. Pack a bag and then fly over, but we can’t tell Mom. Deal?” Alex used her stern big sister voice, she knew that Kara wasn’t really listening, but she said it nonetheless.

“Deal!”

“Let me know when you leave so I can meet you outside.”

“OK!”

Alex hung up the phone and busied herself with cleaning up her room for a minute. Not that her desk and bed really needed much cleaning, but she was just trying to keep her nerves down about how excited she is to see Kara.

KD: Two minutes.

Alex grabbed her dorm keys and headed out to the hallway, she took the stairs down and exited the building and took off towards the woods that luckily backed her apartment.

AD: Go to the woods.

Alex didn’t have to wait too long before she heard the swoosh and Kara landed swiftly next to her, immediately pulling her into a bear hug.

“Kara, loosen up a little!” Alex grunted before she lost the ability to speak.

The blonde listened up a little, “sorry, I’m just so happy to finally see you. It’s been forever.”

“It’s barely been a month, Kara.”

“That’s forever for us. Texting and phone calls can only go so far.”

“I know,” Alex sighed into Kara’s neck, she was almost taller than Alex now. “I missed you too.”

Their hug lasted quite a while; both girls have always found peace and a way to calm themselves when the other is there, so it had been a struggle even with their constant communication.

Finally, Alex pulled back, both were grinning. “Come on, let’s go put your back in my room and I’ll show you around.”

“Okay!” Kara hops and skips forward, obviously excited, “could we get some food soon too? I haven’t had dinner yet.”

“Yeah, I haven’t eaten yet either. We can hit the student cafeteria first.”

They quickly drop off Kara’s bag and head to the student union building, Alex swipes both of them trays and they load up, Alex lets Kara pile her tray high too so that she doesn’t have to stack hers with an easy probability of everything falling off. Alex presents her student ID card and gets them processed through her meal account, which she’ll probably have to add more money to if this becomes a regular habit. 

They grab a seat and start eating, Alex spends most of the time talking while Kara inhales all the food. “Geez, Kar, I’ve never seen you eat so much so fast.”

Kara swallows the mouth full of food, “I burned a lot on the way over. I don’t usually use my powers that much, let alone fly that fast.”

“That excited to see me, huh?” Alex laughs.

“Duh, I miss you.”

Alex opened her mouth to reply when someone walks up to their table.

“Hey Danvers, you coming to the party tonight?”

Alex looks up at her chemistry lab partner, who has been talking about this party all week. “Oh hey, Chad, uhm, no I don’t think so. I have company over for the weekend,” she looks between Kara and Chad.

“Bring her with!”

“Alex, we can go. I don’t mind.” Kara looks eagerly at Alex.

A war rages on inside Alex’s mind, she wants to spend time alone with Kara, but this is her first party invite at college and she really shouldn’t turn it down. “You sure?”

“Yeah! It’ll be fun!”

“Okay, we’ll see you guys there, I’ll text you the address.”

“Thanks, Chad.” Alex smiles softly at him before he turns to walk away. “Kara, we don’t have to go, it might be too much for you.”

“Alex, I’ll be fine. This is your first party right?”

Alex rubs the back of her neck, “yeah, it is. And ok, but if you feel like it’s too loud or anything, just let me know and we can leave.”

“Sounds good.”

The girls ended up walking around for another hour or so and then headed off campus to where some apartments and houses were that house more students that like more private living. They easily find the house by the other people that are obviously students, so they just follow the crowd.

When they enter the house, the place is packed full of people, Alex immediately grabs Kara’s hand to keep them together as she weaves through the house trying to find her chemistry partner, which will literally be the only person she knows there. 

“You guys made it!” Chad shouts across the kitchen.

Alex and Kara walk up on the other side of the island bar, “yeah! Easy to find the place with every student on campus heading this direction.”

“I know! Great turn out.” Chad looks out among the crowd.

Alex feels pressure from Kara’s hand, still in her own, she leans to Kara and whispers, “you okay?”

Kara reaches up with her opposite hand and slides her glasses farther up her face, “yeah, just adjusting.”

Alex returns the pressure, “seriously, just say the word and we leave.”

Kara nods her head and smiles softly at Alex.  
“You guys want to play pool? We have a table set up in the dining room?”

“Yeah, I love pool!” Alex replies.

Chad starts walking out of the kitchen, Alex follows with Kara still attached by the hand. She has to rotate to the opposite side to navigate through the people standing around, so she switches her hand that’s holding Kara’s behind her back, so they don’t lose contact. She loves having Kara this close right now, it’s making the last 4 weeks without her worth it.

“This is Matt, he’s my housemate. Matt this is Alex and….” Chad laughs, “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name.”

Kara blushes slightly, “it’s okay, my name is Kara.”

“Kara, nice to meet you.” Chad offers a smile in return, then looks between the four of them, “do we want to play teams? Or what would you prefer?”

“I’ll just sit back and watch you guys, I’ve never played before,” Kara explains.

Alex leans back to her, “are you sure? I could s-” 

Matt comes around the table and puts the stick in front of Kara, “nope, that means you have to play. Can’t learn if you never play.” A smirk crossing the man’s face.

Kara drops Alex’s hand and grabs the stick from him, “good point.”

Matt reaches around Kara’s shoulder and pulls her to the starting position with the balls in cue already.

Alex feels like her heart stopped beating; Kara’s now facing away from her focusing on Matt’s explanation of the game and the objective with it all. Alex doesn’t mind that they’re talking and it will be good for Kara to learn since it will help her with her strength in check, but she’s usually so hesitant.

Chad comes up next to Alex and strikes up a conversation, it pulls Alex out of her swirling thoughts, so she welcomes the distraction. The four of them play a game, Alex and Chad winning, but Kara was actually doing pretty good. Alex was really proud of her strength control, especially with all the noise in the house to pull her focus.

“Do you want a drink?”

Alex turns to look at Chad, “yeah, sure. What do you have?”

“Follow me!” Chad then disappears into the sea of people, Alex turns around, Kara is talking with Matt and girl that came up to them. Kara’s back is facing Alex, she’ll just be gone a minute, and Kara seems fine, so she turns and following Chad into the even fuller backyard.

Chad shows her the wide selection of drinks, some in bottles, there’s a keg, and then a couple different punch bowls and pitchers filled with random things. She goes for one of the punch bowls hoping that will be diluted enough for Alex’s low alcohol tolerance. Alex takes a large drink, oh god she was so wrong. There’s more alcohol in it than flavor of whatever soda they added. 

Alex swoops down and grabs a water bottle for Kara, even though the water won’t have any effect on the blonde, she still doesn’t like the idea of an her drinking alcohol since she’s under 18. Alex’s protectiveness comes out too much, she even second guesses why she is drinking alcohol if she’s supposed to be the one looking out for Kara.

They get back to the dining room and Kara and Matt aren’t by the pool table anymore, there’s a new group playing. Alex starts looking up at the various heads bobbing through the crowded house, she can’t see Kara’s blonde hair.

Alex realizes that Chad is talking to her and even brushes a hand against her shoulder, but Alex is already on the search for Kara. She gets into the living room where the music is at and she sees Kara and Matt dancing along with a bunch of other people. Alex immediately chugs her entire drink and then watches them dance. It’s more of a group dance, they aren’t all that close to each other, but they’re facing each other and smiling, Kara even laughs when Matt does an awkward dance move. Alex can feel the heat in her cheeks, whether it be the sight of Kara or the alcohol already taking effect, she doesn’t know. 

All of Alex’s feelings for Kara that she’s realized over the last few weeks are piling up, she knows she shouldn’t feel like this about her sister, but she was the one that made Alex feel whole and here the blonde was dancing with a guy she met just over an hour ago. Alex doesn’t even know if Kara likes girls, let alone her, but since she hasn’t been able to find a proper placement for her feelings for Kara, they just simmer a hair below the surface.

Alex feels Chad’s hand on her shoulder again trying to turn her around, she follows the movement, he nudges at her empty cup, “wow, you emptied that fast.” He looks out onto the make shift dance floor, “Kara looks like she’s having fun! Do you want to dance too?”

“No, thanks. I think I’m going to refill my drink.”

Alex walks back outside, excited for the cold air to hit her hot face, she fills her cup again, then turns to head back into the kitchen where she saw pizza boxes from earlier. Somehow she’s hungry again even though they just ate dinner. 

A few minutes later, Chad comes back up to her, “Alex, come on, you should dance with me.”

She had already emptied her second drink and ate one slice of pizza, going for a second. “No thanks, I’m not really a dancer.”

“That’s because you haven’t danced with me, I’ll show you, let’s go.” He grabs onto Alex’s waist to pull her back.

“No, Chad, I do not feel like dancing.” Alex was saying over her shoulder, she was trying to find pizza in the multiple boxes that apparently were running low on having pizza inside.

Alex feels herself being picked up, “let me just show you, come on.”

“Let me go!” Alex starts to fight back, not hard since her head is suddenly spinning slightly, she’s having a hard time focusing.

A few seconds later, Alex’s feet hit the floor again, she resumes walking back towards the pizza, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” a very firm response comes back.

Alex turns around, Kara’s standing there with Chad pushed back against the wall. “Kara, what are you doing?” Alex stumbles slightly in her direction.

“She asked you to let her go, you should listen to what she says.”

“Alex is fine, we were just going to dance, what’s your problem?” Chad snorts.

“Alex is mine,” Kara growls back.

“Kara, let’s go, come on,” Alex grabs Kara’s sleeves.

The blonde immediately let’s go of Chad’s collar. No more words are exchanged. Kara grabs hold of Alex’s hand and leads her outside the way they came and head towards campus.

Alex is struggling to keep up with Kara’s pace, “Kar, can we slow down a little? I’m having trouble staying up right.”

“Why did you drink? Especially so fast. You weren’t even out of my sight for twenty minutes.” Kara huffed back at Alex, still dragging her forward.

“I just had like half a cup to try it, and went to bring you water, but you were dancing with Matt.”

“I was waiting for you to come back, plus they were playing my favorite song. He seemed nice.”

Alex scoffs, “yeah, just as nice as Chad I’m sure.”

Kara stops and turns back around right in front of Alex’s face, “why didn’t you stop him from pulling you?”

“I did try, but then I got a little light headed, so I didn’t really have a choice on where we were going when he picked me up.”

“You shouldn’t drink if you can’t pace yourself and make sure you’re safe. I can’t even think what would have happened if I wasn’t here.”

Alex leaned forward, throwing her arms around Kara’s shoulders, leaning forward to place her forehead against Kara’s.

Kara took a breath to steady herself and pulled herself closer to Alex, putting her hands around her waist. “You just can’t scare me like that, Alex. I’m not here to watch over you like at home, and I hate that.”

“I hate it too, Kara.” Alex purrs slightly at the blonde’s want to protect Alex, she’s used to it being the other way around. Alex chuckles slightly.

“What’s so funny?”

Alex straightens and backs up slightly, not enough to make their hands have to leave each other, but just enough so they can look into each other’s eyes. Alex looks into Kara’s deep blue eyes, they’re searching her face for what’s going on inside her head. “Y-you called me yours.”

Kara immediately averts her eyes to the side, Alex notices a blush creeping up on her cheeks. Alex leans forward to try to catch Kara’s gaze, the blonde immediately complies, “why?”

Kara fidgets with her glasses, “I just didn’t want him to bother you anymore, so I figured if I told him you weren’t available that he’d leave you alone.”

“What makes you think he’d assume we were together?” Alex frowns.

“Matt asked me if we were together, I didn’t tell him no because I figured then he’d keep his space, which worked since we were just fine dancing.”

Alex nods, she probably would have done the same thing in that position. 

“Sorry if that’s going to cause problems,” Kara mumbles, looking down.

“I-I didn’t mind,” Alex sighs.

Kara’s head shoots up, the crinkle between her eyebrows at maximum crinkle, “you didn’t?”

Alex sighs again, they really shouldn’t be having this conversation when Alex has had alcohol, even though this topic is very sobering. She shakes her head at the blonde, “I also didn’t like it when you let go of my hand.”

Kara pulls Alex a little closer, “really?”

Alex can see the worry, fear, confusion, and hope? All across Kara’s face. Alex must be expressing the same thing. She doesn’t know what to say to the blonde, so she just closes the gap into a hug, pressing her face into the nook between Kara’s neck and shoulder.

Kara’s response was to fully wrap her arms around Alex, bringing their bodies flush.

“God, I really missed you,” Alex whispers.

A loud group of people come up behind the girls, they jump and separate, shocked by the sudden noise. Alex laughs slightly at how jumpy they both are. “Come on, let’s get to bed.”

They start walking towards campus, Kara slides up next to Alex so their shoulders bump, Alex looks over and sees Kara looking down, blushing. Alex doesn’t have to reach far to grab Kara’s hand. Kara’s face shoots up and looks at Alex, a smile creeps across her face that reaches her eyes. Alex can’t help but return the blonde’s expression. 

They get back to Alex’s dorm and get ready for bed. Alex uses the bathroom first, brushing her teeth and using mouth wash twice to try to rid the disgusting alcohol taste from her mouth. She rotates with Kara and then slides into her bed.

Alex starts to drift off, but then she feels weight behind her on the edge of her bed. She scoots forwards so she’s almost all the way against the wall, then she feels Kara pull the sheets up and lay behind her. The blonde removes her glasses and then turns towards Alex, wrapping her arms around Alex’s body.

Kara’s body radiates heat, Alex is glad she remembered to wear shorts. They’d shared her twin bed before back home when Kara needed to feel grounded, which was quite frequently, so they were both used to the close space.

Alex releases the tension she didn’t know she was holding in her shoulder and melts back into Kara’s embrace. Kara gently kisses Alex’s shoulder. A content sigh leaves the blonde, “I love you, Alex.”

Alex freezes for a moment, but then turns her head as far as she can without disturbing how connected their bodies are, then she wraps her hands over Kara’s arms to solidify the contact, “I love you too, Kar.” 

Kara’s mouth is almost completely against Alex’s ear in this position, she breathes out and it sends a shiver down Alex’s spine. “You’re more than my sister, Alex, always have been and always will.”

Blinking a couple of times, she has to fully think about what Kara just said, or rather, admitted. Alex finally decides this is worth looking into those blue eyes and turns completely around, slotting her legs in between the blonde’s to keep them close. She places her lower hand between them, finding and clasping Kara’s hand and intertwining their fingers, then reaches her other hand up and places it on Kara’s cheek. Kara leans into the sign of affection. All Alex can squeak out is “really?” 

A smile spreading across Kara’s face, “I love you, Alex. These past few weeks have been the hardest of my entire life, it feels like my planet exploded again when you left, but I know this is just part of life and I’ve been trying to get by with the constant texting and calls.” Kara lets out a huff, “but it’s still not enough, I just can’t get you out of my head. Not that I want to anyways, I just hate not having you with me.”

“I feel the exact same way, honestly if it wasn’t for mom’s rule that you shouldn’t fly, I would have had you here with me the first weekend,” Alex chuckles.

“It’s worth breaking the rules.”

“Have I turned you to the dark side?”

Kara grins again, “just for you.”

Alex takes this final admission as all the answers she needed to know that Kara feels the same way. She leans forward and closes the gap, she hears Kara hitch her breath, so she stops, wanting Kara to have the choice and answer what Alex is quietly asking. She didn’t have to wait long for Kara to surge forward and press her lips against Alex’s, moving her available hand to grab Alex’s hip and pull her even closer into Kara. 

Before Alex realizes it, she’s on top of Kara, both hands on cupping Kara’s face, searing their kissing into their flesh. It’s hot and rushed, needy for how they’ve both had their pent up emotions. Kara places her hands on Alex’s hips, then caressing her back as Alex leans down, bringing their bodies into more contact. Alex moves her hands to Kara’s neck wanting to feel more skin, wrapping them just under Kara’s shirt. 

Kara slides her hands under the back of Alex’s shirt feeling the same way needing more of Alex’s skin. Alex moans into Kara’s mouth, Kara takes the opportunity to slip her tongue into Alex’s mouth, which makes Alex moan even more.

Suddenly needing air, Alex pushes back slightly. Both their chests are rising intensely and Alex feels like her heart is going to beat out of her chest.

After a few seconds, Alex leans down and places a gently kiss on Kara’s lips, then retracts a few inches away, “and for the record, you’re mine too.”

Kara laughs one of those intense belly laughs that just melts Alex’s heart. “Got it.”

Resuming their kissing, Alex feels like the luckiest person in the world, in the arms of the girl she loves. So much has happened, and it’s only Friday night. They still have a whole weekend left ahead of them, and Alex can’t help but smile thinking about it.


	2. Weekend Visits Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Kara's first weekend visit to Alex's college.

Alex heard a door slam, it was the dorm to her right, both the occupants were on the soccer team and got up at an ungodly hour, even on the weekends. She squirmed a little in her position, feeling her hips slightly hurting from being in this position for so long. That was when she felt pressure around her chest as she’s pulled slightly back into warm embrace. 

“Hmm, go back to sleep.” Kara mumbled behind her. 

Needless to say, Kara wasn’t wanting to get up. Alex knew Kara is normally a morning person, especially with how their bedroom is arranged that the morning sun directly hits her and recharges her cells. However, in Alex’s dorm, the light doesn’t hit through her windows until late morning.

Alex softly giggled, “I’ll be right back,” she whispered before hopping out of bed and scurrying to the bathroom, her bladder telling her she needed to get up. When she returned, Kara had sprawled across the twin mattress. She crawled from the foot of the mattress up to where she was sleeping before, she lifted Kara’s hand and moved it so she could lay down on her back, then replaced Kara’s arm so it was across her stomach. Kara immediately scooted closer to her and attached herself to Alex’s left side like Alex was actually the heat source. Alex laid her arm on top of Kara’s and kissed her forehead, then sighing contently.

She tried to fall back to sleep, and almost did, but Alex had her mind wrapped around the fact that her and Kara crossed a barrier in their relationship last night that will truly define it forever, one that they really can’t come back from. Not that Alex regretted or wanted to take back everything that happened, she just didn’t get any time to process the consequences. 

This was everything that Alex has wanted, the more she thought back to just the last couple years of them being inseparable, the more she realized that this is exactly where she’d always wanted their relationship to go, even if she didn’t have a word to define it. Her and Kara always had a very atypical bond, and this just feels right. Alex couldn’t help feel like this was the end of their story bringing them together, yet the beginning of them taking on the world.

They were going to have an interesting time introducing themselves to new people, especially since they had the same last name, either people were just going to think they were married, or they’d have to explain they were adopted sisters but actually dating. Oh god, how were they going to tell her mom, panic began to erupt in Alex’s head. 

“Alex, what’s wrong?”

Alex gasped, she’d become so engulfed in her thoughts that she forgot that Kara was against her with her head on her chest, obviously woken up by her heart beating abnormally fast. “I just, I realized that eventually we’re going to have to tell mom about us, and I’m no where near ready for that.”

Kara rises onto her elbows, looking into Alex’s eyes, then leans forward to kiss her cheek, “we don’t have to tell her until you feel ready, Alex. I’m just so happy to finally have you, I don’t care about anything else.”

Alex can’t help but smile at the love emanating from Kara’s gesture, she’s pretty sure that the blonde would do anything that she asked just to make Alex happy, just like Alex would do the exact same thing for Kara. Alex pulls Kara towards her presses a kiss to her lips, Kara heaves a happy sigh into it. Alex pulls back before they start something she doesn’t want to stop, “well, then we should probably talk about where we want to go from here.”

The crinkle between Kara’s eyebrows expands, “okay?”

“I just want to make sure we’re communicating. I know that I’ve always been honest with you and haven’t kept anything from you, so I don’t want this new dynamic to change anything.” Alex sighs and she rotates to face Kara, she looks down at their clasped hands, not knowing when they actually moved enough to do that, “I didn’t realize what my feelings for you really meant until I moved out. I definitely didn’t think that anything would come of it, let alone actually have it happen this weekend.”

“I’ve known how I felt about you for a bit longer.” Kara tries to fidget with her glasses that aren’t there.

“How much longer?”

“A year, maybe two.”

“Really?” Alex was flabbergasted, Kara cannot keep secrets, so this was news. “Why didn’t you say anything.”

“Because you didn’t give me any inclination that you felt the same way, so I figured that unless you said or did anything that indicated you wanted more with our relationship, that I would take what I was given. I love being your sister because it’s given us a mentality that we have to be there for each other, no matter what, and even when we fought before we got close, we’d always come back to each other and apologize and try to make it right, that’s the best foundation I could ever ask for, especially since this is where our relationship has actually developed.”

“When did you get so smart?”

Kara laughed, “I’ve had a lot longer to think about this Alex, and since I didn’t have you to talk about it with, I did a lot of journaling.”

“Oh, Kara. I’m sorry you had to go through that alone.” Alex gripped Kara into a hug. “Part of me wishes that you would have told me, but I don’t think I was in the right place to accept of believe what my feelings for you meant.”

“I know, Alex.” Kara kisses her cheek, “You’ve always been one that needs to come to terms with things on her own, you’ve never been able to just accept what someone else tells you.”

Alex raises her eyebrow, “are you trying to say I’m stubborn?”

“You’re a Danvers, of course you’re stubborn.” Kara brushes a piece of hair back from where it fell on Alex’s face, “but you’re my stubborn.”

“Kara?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

“I’ve been waiting two years for that question.” Kara hums and the smile on her face shows that’s as bright as the sun, “yes, Alex. I would love to be your girlfriend.”

Alex’s smile is almost identical to Kara’s, it’s actually beginning to hurt her cheeks. On queue, the monster that lives inside Kara’s stomach grumbles its complaint for lack of sustenance. Alex laughs slightly, “well let’s get showered and ready and then we can venture out to find you food.” Alex slides off the foot of the bed, grabbing clothes and towels for both of them. Kara jumps up and grabs her change of clothes and they exit Alex’s dorm and walk down the hall to the women’s bathroom. 

Luckily the setup for the showers enabled Alex to pass Kara shampoo and body wash over the stalls. They might be dating, but they’re definitely not ready for anything past intense make out sessions, let alone naked showering. Alex wants them to take their time, even though they’re completely comfortable together, they’re still just 16 and 18 and this is both of their first big relationship with all the feelings.

Once they got through their morning routine, they returned back to the student union building to feed the hungry Kryptonian, she didn’t pile their trays quite as high this morning, but definitely enough to compete with the football team. Alex ends up showing Kara all around campus, where her classes are this semester, the different spots she’s already learned over the past month. They ended up in the field in the middle of campus, a lot of students were out in the field as well soaking up the sun on a cloudless day. Alex found a spot empty under a tree and Kara sat with her back against it, motioning for Alex to sit in front of her. Alex did and then leaned back onto Kara. Alex can’t help but giggle at how ridiculous they are.

“What’s so funny?” 

“How did I not notice this sooner?”

“What do you mean?”

“I knew we were closer than most siblings, but I just always attributed it to our ages being so close. But us sitting like this, it isn’t new or different because of what happened yesterday, this is just us.”

“Yup, I know. This was just inevitable.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Alex says as she burrows back into Kara a little bit more. They sit in quiet like that watching over the part of the field in front of them, a group of students were playing Frisbee. Alex feels so content right now, she never wants this to change; she always wants Kara by her side.

“Hey, should I go get our bags so we can do some homework, this is the perfect spot, and I have an essay due on Monday.”

Alex moved forward so she could look back at the blonde, “why didn’t you say anything? I mean, I know I have homework, but I could have made due with doing it Sunday or something.”

“I just didn’t want to feel like I wasn’t spending time with you.”

“I just need to be with you, I don’t care what we do, hun.”

Kara couldn’t help but grin like a fool at the term of endearment.

“Oh, don’t be such a sap or I’ll cut you off of Disney movies,” Alex threatened, even if she had no such intention of cutting the blonde off from her favorite entertainment.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Kara winked at her, then she got to her feet, holding out her hand, “dorm key please.” Alex relented it to her. “Be back in a jiffy!” the blonde shouts as she runs off towards her dorm.

Kara was back within five minutes, obviously doing some super speed when able to. Alex should mention to Kara she isn’t supposed to use her powers, but Kara is old enough to figure that out on her own now and test her boundaries a little more. Alex couldn’t really blame her, if she had Kara’s powers she’d be flying everywhere, especially to get an extra bit of sleep every morning before class.

The blonde even grabbed a blanket from Alex’s closet for them to lay down since the grass wasn’t the greenest and softest to lay down on against her skin. It obviously didn’t matter for Kara’s own comfort, but the fact that she thought of it for Alex warmed her heart. Kara was always like this, but it just meant so much more to Alex now.

Kara finally got settled next to Alex, both sitting crisscrossed, Alex turns and inclines over to Kara, waiting for the blonde to turn towards her, when she does, she pressed forward kissing her softly.

“What was that for?”

Alex blushed, “you being amazing and thoughtful, I’m just seeing it in a new light and I don’t want to take it for granted.”

“Anytime, babe.” Kara blushes as she keeps eye contact with Alex.

“You’re really enjoying this aren’t you?”

Kara laughs, “well I have been waiting two years for you to figure it out!” 

Alex rolls her eyes, “get working on your homework, you’re distracting me.”

They spend the majority of the afternoon on the field, actually getting work done. Then when Kara’s stomach starts growling again, they head to grab some more food. When they get back to Alex’s dorm, they decide to set Alex’s laptop up and watch a movie.

Just when they get about twenty minutes into the movie, Alex’s phone rings. She looks over at Kara with a worried expression before picking it up.

“Hey mom! What’s up?”

“Alex, have you heard from your sister?” Concern was through her voice.

Alex looks over at Kara, “yeah, I have, why?”

Eliza scoffs, “I’ve been trying to reach her since this morning but she hasn’t answered her phone.”

Kara jumps off the bed and runs to her bag, she grabs her phone from the bad and gasps. The blonde looks at Alex with a worried face and shows her the front of the phone filled with texts and missed calls from her mom.

“Something must just be wrong with her phone mom, I’ll have her call you, okay?”

“She had better, Alexandra.”

Alex sighed, “bye, mom.”

“Alex, I’m so so sorry, I put it on silent since you’re the only one I text, I didn’t even think about Eliza calling to check in.”

“Just call her back, and get it sorted out.”

“What do I tell her? I’ve never lied before.”

“Tell her you left your phone on vibrate and didn’t see the notifications. You spoke to me first thing this morning and then haven’t been on your phone since.”

“Alex, she knows we text all the time.”

“Well tell her I was in a study group or at a game or something, so we haven’t talked much.”

“Okay, okay. Got it.” Kara released a breath of air, slouching her shoulders and hit the call button. “Hey, Eliza! How’s your trip?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are good. :)


End file.
